Ice Age: Collision Course
|Release Year = July 22, 2016 |run time = 94 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = N/A |gross = N/A |rating = (TBA) |preceded by = Ice Age: Continental Drift |imdb id = 3416828 |time = 94 Minutes|preceded = Ice Age: Continental Drift}} Ice Age: Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an 2016 sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It was released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! Despite a universally negative reception, the film was a box office success, grossing $408 million worldwide against it's $105 million budget. Synopsis Scrat's epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, high and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new characters. Plot The film starts, as usual, with Scrat (Chris Wedge) trying to find some place to store his acorn. Before he can stick it in the ice, he falls through some ice and into what first seems to be a cave. Scrat puts the acorn on a pad that turns on a giant flying saucer. He bursts it out of the ice block it was trapped in and out into space. After hitting the planets like pinball or pool balls, Scrat ends up shot out of the saucer with the acorn. He decides to stick it into an asteroid, naturally causing it to split and send it hurtling toward Earth. Down on Earth, Manny (Ray Romano) and his daughter, Peaches (Keke Palmer), are playing hockey with a turtle shell. They're joined by Peaches' fiancé, Julian (Adam DeVine), a lovable mammoth. Ellie (Queen Latifah), Manny's wife, and Granny (Wanda Sykes) join them on the ice rink. Julian gives Ellie flowers, which Manny is annoyed with, just like every other thing Julian does, even though everyone else loves him. Julian then gives Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny is very uncomfortable with. Ellie then pulls Peaches away for something private. Sid (John Leguizamo) is practicing a proposal for another sloth named Francine (Melissa Rauch). He thinks she's his true love, but they only went on one 14-minute date, and she can't stand him. Francine leaves Sid alone with his mariachi band that he prematurely set up. He wipes his tears with a poison ivy leaf. Manny talks to Diego (Denis Leary) over Ellie having been acting weird. Manny asks Diego if Shira (Jennifer Lopez) ever giggles. Diego glances over to his mate, who is ferociously chasing a gazelle. Diego answers that isn't a big giggler. Sid, their friend, looked like a mess, for he got dumped. Manny told him that he should get cleaned up. Back in space, Scrat managed to get his acorn back and squeeze himself out of his space helmet and into his space suit where he travels through the rubber airline back towards the UFO. Inside, Scrat notices Earth, runs to the front of the ship, and gives the planet and homesick look. Scrat has a moment of silence, until his foot slid down a switch, causing the ship to be launched back away from Earth. Trying to get back to Earth, Scrat pushes multiple buttons, until he activates a gravitational switch, where the UFO creates artificial gravity, causing Scrat, his acorn, and a few devices to float. Scrat then hurries down, to turn the switch off, bringing him and the objects back down. Seeing his acorn, Scrat runs for it, but unknowingly turns the switch back on, only this time, switching it to a gravitational pull. Just when Scrat reaches for his acorn, the gravity pulls him down and he's unable to get his acorn. As Scrat struggles to get back up, his skin gets pulled down revealing his skeleton, and also causes his teeth to to fall, piercing his tongue. Finally, Scrat gets a hold of his acorn, but the acorn starts to roll and rolls over his finger, causing pain because of the gravity pulling it down. Then, the acorn started to roll where Scrat lied. Scrat tried to escape, but the acorn ended up rolling over him. Scrat groaned in pain. Manny finds Ellie and all their other animal friends having organized a party for their anniversary, which Manny totally forgot. Before that can become obvious, fireworks start going off in the sky, which everyone thinks is Manny's gift to her. Around this same time, Diego and Shira watch kids play, and think of their own kids. They end up scaring a young aardvark and a young start. During the party, Julian lets it slip that he and Peaches will be moving away from Manny and Ellie after getting married, even though they believed the two of them would live near them as neighbors. Moments later, a meteor comes falling toward them all. The animals run for cover as a full-blown meteor shower starts coming down. The herd runs into a cave and waits it out. Underground, a family of Dino-Birds, Gavin (Nick Offerman) and his two kids Gertie (Stephanie Beatriz) and Roger (Max Greenfield), swipe an egg from a triceratops. Buck (Simon Pegg) a weasel, swoops down and chases after the dino-birds, retrieving the egg and returning it to its mother. Buck then comes across an old stone pillar that prophecizes a doomsday event, which he takes with him to the surface. The dino-birds decide to follow him and kill him. The herd looks outside the cave and sees everything nearly in total ruins. Buck crawls out of the hole from underground and reunites with his friends while meeting Shira, Granny, Julian, and a grown-up Peaches. Buck pulls out the a Stone Tablet and explains that every few millions of years, Earth gets cleansed by a gigantic asteroid that crashes in the exact same spot, so if they can head to the crash site, they can perhaps figure out a way to stop this asteroid from hitting. As they head out, the dino-birds hear their plan, and Gavin thinks they can avoid it since they can fly and avoid the crash, but Roger calls him out on that being a bad idea, so Gavin berates him like always. Gavin tells Roger he'd be useless if he didn't have his mother's eyes. Roger spots the herd with his great eyesight and they head off. As the UFO flew in Space, Scrat chased his acorn until it landed in a room. Scrat raced over to get it, while powering the room. As Scrat reached for his acorn, the acorn suddenly disappeared, bewildering Scrat. The acorn appeared again in a different area. Scrat ran after it, but the acorn teleported again, back into the previous area. Scrat grabs a hold of it, but then gets teleported with the acorn. He comes back again, with the acorn mutated as his head. Scrat freaks out, running around, until he falls back on the teleporter and gets teleported again. Scrat gets mutated and teleported with his acorn multiple times, including having his acorn as his tail, hands, eyes, uvula, and nipples and also seems to get injured by his acorn. The teleportation finally stops. Before Scrat tries to get his acorn, he carefully reaches it aware of the teleporters, and destroys the teleporters, preparing to crush one of them with his acorn, until he gets zapped one final time into the bathroom of the UFO, throwing his acorn into the toilet. The toilet ends up flushing the acorn, and releases it outside the UFO. Scrat watches his acorn float in space, screaming in frustration. On their way, the herd picks up some rocks that happen to be magnetized. Since Crash (Seann William Scott) and Eddie (Josh Peck) are confused (or just way too dumb to understand), Buck brings them inside his mind to meet Neil deBuck Weasel (Neil deGrasse Tyson), along with Pythagorus Buck and Robo Buck to explain the magnetic attraction of the rocks. The herd figures that if they get enough of these rocks, they can propel the asteroid away from Earth. As Scrat continues to get his nut, he uses the ship to cause some trouble on Earth. He pulls the moon around the planet to cause water to rise, which works to let the herd pass through. Then he hits another planet and causes an electric storm. The animals protect each other from the threat. Buck, after escaping the storm hears a baby, and runs inside. He then adopts the baby pumpkin as his own, naming her Bronwyn, even though the herd finds it strange. Manny and Ellie try to get in the way of Peaches and Julian's plan to move away. Manny first plays hockey with Julian, but since the guy isn't very coordinated, Manny accidentally whacks him in the face with the puck and causes him to fall into the icy water. Later, Ellie (with help from Sid, Granny, Crash and Eddie) sets Peaches up with some problems she and Julian could face as parents. Peaches quickly takes care of everything like a champ. The herd rests for the night. The dino-birds stalk them and send Roger to get Buck. He flies into the cave, but he ends up taking Granny instead. She isn't afraid of the dino-birds, even when Gavin swallows her whole. She drags Gavin around from inside his stomach, trying to get out. Gertie helps her dad cough up Granny. In the morning, the herd notices Granny is missing. They hear her yelling and see that the noise is coming from a crashed asteroid that is filled with thousands of magnetic crystals, calles Geotopia. They find Granny getting a massage from a bunny named Teddy (Michael Strahan). The herd is found by a kind sloth named Brooke (Jessie J), who instantly falls for Sid, and he reciprocates. She calls her minicorn squad, Bubbles and Misty (Lilly Singh) to get Sid. Shangri Llama (Jesse Tyler Ferguson). He makes the herd do some yoga exercises as Buck tries to ask him for help in launching the magnetic crystals up in the air to stop the incoming asteroid. Shangri-Llama refuses since the asteroid crystals are what has kept him, Brooke, and the other animals living in the asteroid young and attractive. Brooke asks Sid to be her life mate, which he accepts. He wants to give her a nice crystal as a gift, so he picks one out of the wall, which causes the whole asteroid to fall apart and make the animals look like their proper ages, including Brooke. Shangri-Llama angrily chastises Sid. However, when it becomes clear the danger they are in, Brooke rallies the other animals to help the herd plug up the geysers so they can throw the crystals into an active volcano to shoot them into the sky to pull the asteroid off course. As they were working, Buck looked up into the sky to determine the time impact of the asteroid, witnessing that the mammals were ahead of it's timing of colliding with Earth. Meanwhile, Scrat prepares to head back to earth, activating the ship. Unfortunately, he ends up crashing into the asteroid, causing it to head towards earth faster. Noticing this, the animals started to work harder with getting the biggest crystal in. As they set the plan in motion, the dino-birds swoop in, prevent the animals from getting in the largest crystal by knocking it over in a ditch, and try to kill Buck, but he appeals to Roger and helps him convince Gavin and Gertie to help out so that they can all survive. The dino-birds help pull the biggest crystal toward the volcano, but it is too heavy to push in. Manny tries to do it with Julian, but Julian suggests they let it roll down the hill so that it can eventually roll into the volcano. The plan works, but the crystals don't shoot up until Granny plugs up the last geyser. The asteroid then flies off-course and back into space. The animals celebrate. Sid and Brooke say goodbye to each other, giving each other drawings to remember one another. Granny also decides to stay so she can be with Teddy. After Sid leaves, the Geotopians get into a hot tub, where a crystal falls in. This makes everyone young again, including Granny and Brooke. The rest of the herd gathers for Peaches and Julian's wedding. Manny and Ellie finally accept that their girl will be starting her own family soon. Diego and Shira then tell the same kids they scared earlier the story of how they helped save the world. Brooke arrives at the wedding and reunites with Sid, then sings a song for the party. Neil deBuck Weasel then takes us to Mars to show that it was once a hospitable planet. This changes when Scrat shows up and dries the place out, making it uninhabitable. It kills strange mars creatures, one witnessing it all. He gets back in his ship and flees. During a mid-credits scene, Scrat appears again with his acorn, but his snout gets slammed by a door. When he tries to get his acorn, he ends up getting beaten by the door several times, until he quickly runs through. Scrat grabs his acorn and blows a raspberry at the door, until it opens vertically, smacking him. This causes the acorn to bounce into a room where there are several doors that stands between the acorn and Scrat. Scrat, looking shocked, slowly gets up and groans, walking towards the next door. Scrat's yells are then heard as the UFO flies through space. Voice cast Main characters *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger and the member of The Herd *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd after his home is destroyed by the Drift *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and new leader of the pirates. *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel astronomer who travels along with The Herd to stop the asteroid/meteor shower *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – Manny and Ellie's daughter *Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches's fiancé *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother *Melissa Rauch as Francine, a ground sloth who has a close relationship with Sid as she is his ex-girlfriend and the minor antagonist. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome Dromaeosaur the anti-villain of the herd and the father of Roger and Gertie *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a Dromaeosaur the anti-villain of the herd and Gavin's daughter *Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor the anti-villain of the herd and Gavin's son *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel. Production : In 2012, after the release of Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, mentioned that 20th Century Fox may be planning a fifth Ice Age film, but hadn't gotten any definite news out of the studio.An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth During the Christmas season of 2013, Fox announced that the film was now in development. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters reboot, also scheduled for release on the same day. Ice Age Collision Course Cosmic Acorn HD FOX Family|Viral video Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Teaser trailer Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016|Trailer #1 Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 HD FOX Family-2|Trailer #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Queen Latifah Sneak Peek" TV Commercial FOX Family|Sneak Peek Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 3 HD FOX Family|Trailer #3 Ice Age Collision Course "DJ Scrat" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|Extended Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Space Rocks" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #1 Ice Age Collision Course "Sid's Proposal" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Figaro" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #3 Ice Age Collision Course Happy Father's Day FOX Family|Happy Father's Day Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Shangri Llama" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #4 Ice Age Collision Course 360 Zodiac HD FOX Family|360 Zodiac Video Ice Age Collision Course Have you heard? Jessie J is in the herd! FOX Family|Jessie J Featurette Ice Age Collision Course Mammal Mingle TV Commercial HD FOX Family|Mammal Mingle TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Brooke" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #5 Ice Age Collision Course Buck Starts Here FOX Family|Buck Starts Here Ice Age Collision Course "Buck Is Back" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #6 Ice Age Collision Course Figaro Sing-A-Long FOX Family-0|Sing-A-Long Ice Age Collision Course "Figaro" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Figaro" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Let's Go" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Let's Go" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Prepare for Impact" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Prepare for Impact" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Kiss Your Ice Goodbye" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Kiss Your Ice Goodbye" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course Neil deGrasse Tyson's Cold Hard Facts HD FOX Family|Neil deGrasse Tyson's Cold Hard Facts Ice Age Collision Course Saga HD FOX Family|Saga Featurette Ice Age Collision Course "Kidnapping Granny" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #7 Ice Age Collision Course Running Man Challenge HD FOX Family|Running Man Challenge TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course My Superstar Lyric Video HD FOX Family|My Superstar Lyric Video Trivia * This is the second Ice Age film not to be scored by John Powell after the original 2002 film (which was scored by David Newman), as it is instead scored by John Debney. It also the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to be scored by a different composer than John Powell, the other two being Epic (which was scored by Danny Elfman) and The Peanuts Movie (which was scored by Christophe Beck). * This is Blue Sky Studios' lowest rated film on Rotten Tomatoes to date and is often considered the worst Ice Age film yet. *The only antagonists in the movie were the Asteroid and Francine. *Galen T Chu is thinking about a 6th Ice Age movie to be released in 2019. **Galen T Chu Has Some Ideas For The Sixth Installment *This is the first and only Ice Age film to use the banana peel slip sound effect (sometimes called "zoom away") originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons. *Josh Gad was supposed to reprise his role as Louis, but he didn't make it's, Drake and Nicki Minaj was supposed to reprise their roles as Ethan and Steffie, but they couldn't. Louis made an appearance in the film as A Cameo. *Ethan, Steffie, Katie and Meghan are the only characters from the fourth film that don't appear in the fifth film. *When Scrat flies the flying saucer in the beginning, he flies out of Earth, which resembles the same shot from "Phineas and Ferb" when Candace wears the Pick 'em Up Inator. *This is the first and only Ice Age film to have a post-credits scene. *This Is Stated To Be The Defining Chapter, Meaning, This May Be The Final Film Of The Franchise, which is not confirmed though. *The seventh Blue Sky Studios film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Epic. *This is the second movie of Blue Sky Studios to be released in IMAX 3D Sequel On a possible sequel, Galen T. Chu said there is some ideas for the sixth installment, but its unknown if their will be a sequel. Errors Gallery Ice Age Collision Course poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster References Category:Movies Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Ice Age Category:2016 Category:PG-Rated films